Jalousie
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je continue de l'aimer. Il fait ce qu'il veut, j'accepte tout, j'y suis de toute façon obligé...Sauf peut être une chose. ( Killing Stalking Yoon Bum x Oh Sangwoo - Sangbum R18 & Gore )


_**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Koogi, l'auteur du manhwa "Killing Stalking"**_

 _ **Aucun spoil par rapport au comic. Yang Seungbae est mort que dans mon histoire (mais s'il l'est aussi dedans et pour ma raison, je vais bien me marrer.)**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Cela fait à présent plusieurs mois que je vis au côté de Sangwoo.  
J'ai cessé de vouloir fuir, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le faire.  
Et pour aller où ?  
Retourner chez mon oncle ? Je préférais encore mourir.  
Le balancer et retourner dans mon ancien appartement ? Quelqu'un l'occupait à présent, et je n'avais pas les moyens pour y vivre, et quelque chose me dit qu'il aurait su me tuer avant d'aller en prison. Ou ingénieux comme il est, il aurait trouvé une manière pour s'en échapper, le temps de s'occuper de moi.  
Mais surtout, je ne pouvais plus me passer de cet homme.  
Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, je ne le comprends pas.  
On peut dire que j'ai perdu ma raison, mais je me suis simplement habitué à son caractère changeant. Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter de l'énerver, mais même quand il m'arrive d'agir d'une manière qui à nos débuts, le rendait fou de rage, et lui donnais envie de me battre pour me punir, il se contente de vérifier si je vais bien, parfois me dispute, mais en soit, plus rien de violent.  
Cela reste toujours aussi troublant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer ça.  
Sa douceur envers moi. Ce dont j'ai longtemps recherché.  
C'est peut-être juste moi qui suis fou, nous le sommes tous les deux à notre façon, mais mon cœur s'emballe dans ses moments.  
Son contact, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses paroles, tout à son sujet me rend sensible et me fais entrer en transe et, je suis sur, lui plaît.  
Depuis que j'ai protéger Sangwoo en assassinant cet agent de police qui voulait me sauver de lui, son attitude envers moi à quelque peu changer. Il est devenu légèrement plus... attentionné...Me respect et je crois, du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai, qu'il me fait confiance...Juste un peu. Ce qui est énorme.  
Je crois que nous étions tous les deux sous le choc quand j'ai commis ce crime, même si j'étais heureux de l'avoir fait.  
Rien, ni personne ne me prendra Sangwoo.  
Je ne sais pas...Je ne voulais pas qu'on me l'enlève. Je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui.  
Je l'aime.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelle situation nous sommes cependant...Ses regards, ses actions, ses paroles, ressemblent à ce que serait un petit ami.  
Comme je l'ai dit, nous nous embrassons, parfois nous nous touchons, je le prends en bouche, nous mangeons, sortons et dormons ensemble.  
Logiquement, c'est ce que font les couples, n'es ce pas ?

De ma chambre secondaire, la sienne, je l'entends rentrer avec quelqu'un et filer dans la chambre qui me sert habituellement...  
Hors, les petits amis ne ramène pas une jeune femme à la maison pour un plan cul.  
Je me relève et fixe la porte ne sachant quoi faire.  
Certes, il va la tuer, mais je m'en moque. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le touche ou qu'elle l'embrasse. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse cela à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.  
Je me lève du futon et quitte la chambre à pas de loup. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, je peux les entendre, ou du moins, elle, rigoler et échapper quelques gémissements. Où es-ce qu'ils en sont ? Au baiser ? Au préliminaire où couchent t-ils déjà ?  
Je déglutis et pars dans la cuisine et saisis le couteau du tiroir, celui qui nous à servi tant de fois et me presse jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.  
Je m'arrête et fixe le tranchant de la lame, mes mains tremblantes.  
Ça ne fera que la quatrième fois que je tue et pourtant, j'hésite.  
La première fois n'était pas voulue.  
La seconde fut sous la colère.  
La troisième pour protéger l'homme que j'aime.  
Et celle-ci...Par jalousie ?  
Mes mains se resserrent autour de l'arme bien affuté qui reflète mon visage.  
Elle gémit, j'ai envie de vomir. Je ne la connais pas mais elle me dégoute tant. Je pose les yeux sur la porte, le coin de mes lèvre se relève pour former un sourire.  
Qu'il en soit ainsi et advienne que pourra.

J'ouvre la porte, elle claque contre le mur et attire leur attention sur ma personne. Aucun d'eux n'était encore complètement nus, juste les sous-vêtement dont l'énorme soutient gorge venait de tomber au sol, ce qui en soit, était déjà trop.  
Sangwoo, dos au mur, est surpris de ma présence, elle beaucoup plus et se met à hurler en me voyant avec mon ami à la main.  
Pour avoir hurlé de nombreuse fois, je sais que c'est inutile.  
Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'enfuir ou de ce cacher derrière Sangwoo que je saute sur la jeune femme brune et lui tranche le cou. Elle affiche une expression terrifiée et maintient l'ouverture, crachant du sang, hurlant.  
Comme si cela allait la sauver.  
Afin qu'elle nous quitte le plus rapidement possible, et peut être pour abréger ses souffrances, j'attrape ses cheveux et la tire violemment sur le côté, déchirant la peau déjà entaillée en une plaie béante et fit gicler un geyser de sang, me tachant par la même occasion.  
Je ne suis pas très fort habituellement, mais mon geste brisa sa nuque, révélant des pointes blanches là où les vertèbres brisées dépassaient.  
Après quelques secondes, celle-ci finit par tomber à terre, alors que son âme s'envolait peut-être pour un monde meilleur.  
...Tout c'est passé si vite, et la tuée fut si facile...Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens...Es ce de la déception ?

 _-Putain Bum ! Tu ma dégueulasser la moquette !"_

Il me bouscule violemment et je m'éclate le cul au sol, lâchant l'arme blanche qui s'écrase un peu plus loin de nous, tandis qu'il prend sa tête entre ses mains, regardant le bordel que j'ai mis, passant son regard sur le cadavre puis à moi.

 _"-Tu crois que c'est pour qu'elle raison que je les tue dans la cave ? Cette matière est dur à rattraper !_  
 _-Je...Suis désolé."_

Il lève la jambe en arrière, prêt à me donner un coup de latte, automatiquement, je ferme les yeux, attendant ma sentence mais...Rien n'arrive ?  
trois secondes passent, j'ouvre un œil puis le second en le voyant accroupi face à moi, une main soutenant sa tête, arborant une expression neutre, ses iris noires comme la nuit scrutant les miens.

 _"-Qu'as-tu ressenti? Demande t-il, d'une voix tout d'un coup douce."_

Je baisse le regard, observant ma droite puis ma gauche, pas vraiment sur de moi.

 _"-...De l'adrénaline, de...L'amusement...même si...Ce fut trop court..."_

Il me sourit

 _"-Plutôt agréable comme sensation non ? Tu t'es senti bien ? Vivant ?!"_

Je n'ai pas envie de dire oui pour le plaisir, même si cela peut m'éviter de prendre des coup, mais je dois avouer que...

 _"- Je crois bien..."_

Son sourire s'élargit, laissant apercevoir sa rangée de dents blanches comme neige avant qu'il ne se jette sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur bat la chamade, et je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre part au baiser, mes jambes entourant sa taille alors que nos langues se tournent autour. Mes mains libres parcourent son corps robuste, chaud et en sueur, explorant chaque parcelle de peau, redécouvrant son anatomie, sa texture, sa douceur.  
Il tente de reculer, mais je m'accroche à lui, agrippant ses cheveux.  
Pas encore, j'en veux plus. Encore un peu. Je maintiens sa tête et redécouvre sa cavité buccale, ma langue allant caresser ses joues, son palais, et récupère sa salive avant qu'il n'arrive à s'éloigner, me permettant d'avaler son liquide.

Le souffle coupé, il prend ma main et embrasse la paume, puis mes cicatrices.

 _"-ça me rend heureux que tu me comprennes."_

Je le dévore du regard alors qu'il continue de m'embrasser, montant le long de mon bras, jusque dans mon cou, lèche ma mâchoire et souffle dans mon oreille. Je ferme les yeux alors que tout mon corps frissonne.

 _"-Mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques quelque chose."_

Je le sens se redresser et je libère sa taille avant de rouvrir les yeux, le découvrant, la main dans la tête morte qu'il fait bouger comme pour faire parler une marionnette ce qui me glace le temps de quelques seconde, alors que son expression est devenue tout à coup si froide.

 _"-Pourquoi TU t'est pris le plaisir qui m'était réservé de la tuer ?"_

Il tourne la tête vers lui puis la fait me regarder.

 _"-Et méchamment en plus. Tu es horrible !_  
 _-...Pour..._  
 _-Pour ?_  
 _-Pourquoi coucher avec alors que tu peux m'avoir quand tu veux ?_  
 _-..."_

Il se met a rire, balance la tête en arrière, tachant un peu plus le sol et se tient les cotes salissant son corps de sang, sa main en étant rempli.

 _"-Me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?_  
 _-..._  
 _-T'est pas sérieux ? Nooon..._  
 _-..._  
 _-T'est pas drôle, tu sais ?_  
 _-..."_

Je baisse la tête, qu'il relève de sa main ensanglanté, alors que son visage se rapproche du miens, avant qu'il ne se mette à murmurer sèchement.

 _"-Ne recommence plus jamais ça. À moins que je te l'autorise. Es ce que tu comprends ? Sinon, il faudrait que je te punisse._  
 _-..."_

Il s'apprête à partir, sa main s'éloigne, mais je la rattrape et la serre dans la mienne, Il s'arrête, m'observe et de l'autre je touche son sexe encore en érection au travers du tissu. Je le relâche et me dévêtis intégralement, et alors que mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je me permets de déclarer d'une voix suave alors que je m'allonge et écarte les jambes, le fixant avec envie :

 _"-Alors punis moi pour aujourd'hui avec ça._  
 _-..."_

Un ange passe et c'est à son tour de ne pas savoir quoi faire son regard posé sur mes parties génitales. Du moins, pendant un moment.  
Sa main s'avance et il caresse mon anneau de chair, dont le contact me fait frémir et pousser un gémissement.

 _"-Quelle salope._  
 _-..._  
 _-Et bien, je vais le faire..."_

Il remonte jusqu'à mes bourses puis le long de ma verge et...S'éloigne ?

 _"-En ne te faisant rien."_

Mais !... Je me redresse alors qu'il ouvre le placard et la trappe menant au sous-sol, avant de se tourner vers le cadavre.

 _"-Sangwoo... !_  
 _-La moquette ne va pas se nettoyer tout seul, bouge toi le cul."_

Il la soulève et je râle en silence, préférant éviter qu'ils se mettent en colère. Chaque chose en son temps , je suppose ? Mais c'est tellement frustrant...  
Je me lève et alors qu'il commençait à emprunter l'escalier sa voix résonne dans la pièce.

 _"-Si tu arrives à ce que la moquette soit impeccable, je me contenterais, peut être, à juste les emmener en bas pour s'amuser à ma « manière »._  
 _-..."_

Je regarde le placard, puis chaque endroit taché de sang, et réfléchi une bonne minute. Qu'est-ce qui est efficace contre les traces de sang, déjà ?

End ~

* * *

 ** _Après un moment de page blanche, c'est la reprise ~ mais je vais continuer à être très absente vue que je bosse sur mes projets de visual novel ಠ_ಠ  
D'ailleurs, a ce sujet, Le hijack Vn a progressé. je bug a nouveau mais il avance et le texte sera fini avant la fin de cette année. Pas le reste par contre (ಥ﹏ಥ) J'ai tellement de dessin à faire pour ça et ma tablette qui veut pas fonctionner :'D fuck it.  
À la prochaine, et bonne soirée/journée ~  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †_**


End file.
